


Working Late

by moonlittides



Series: Jonsa Halloweek Event [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Sansa, Dom/sub, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Lingerie, POV Jon Snow, Sexy vampire costume, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Jon's been working hard and having a lot of late nights, but Sansa has a surprise for him that might just make his day.





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the fourth day of jonxsansafanficiton's Jonsa Halloween Event "All Hallow's Week" based on the prompt "costumes."

“Sans? Sans, I’m home,” Jon calls stepping over the threshold and throwing his jacket onto the coat stand in the hallway. 

“Sansa?” he calls out more loudly. 

“Upstairs,” her voice replies. 

Jon wastes no time in going straight up to her, eager to greet her with a kiss. On days like today when he works late, he looks forward to coming home to her even more than usual. 

As Jon enters the bedroom, his breath catches in his throat and his heart seizes to beat. Sansa is stood across the room in front of a tall mirror and though a long red cloak draped over her shoulders prevents him from seeing anything, in the reflection he can see she’s wearing a red and black lace corset with matching black stockings. He swallows the lump in his throat and she turns around to face him, a smile on her face. There are two protruding fangs coming from her mouth, her lips are blood red and Jon is in awe. 

She gazes at him from across the room, her ocean blue eyes twinkling and he lets out a light laugh. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you dressed like that?” 

Popping the fangs out of her mouth she replies, “Trying out my outfit for Robb’s Halloween party.”

Jon stares at her wide mouthed and says, “You’re wearing that out? As in outside? In public?” 

She grins at him with pearly white teeth and saunters over to him. “The teeth and the cloak, yes. As for the rest, I bought that especially for you.” 

She runs her fingers up his chest and wraps her hand around his neck. Her scent fills him up and he inhales deeply, intoxicated by it. She’s wearing a pair of black heels to accompany her outfit and slightly towers over Jon and she’s so unbelievably sexy. 

“Do you like it?”

“Put it this way, I’m thinking of working late more often.”

They both laugh and then she leans away from him. 

“You’ve had a long day. I’ll get changed out of this and we can--”

Jon reaches for her hand to stop her from walking away and says, “Don’t you dare.” 

Sansa raises her eyebrows at him playfully and then finally gives Jon what he’s been waiting for since the second he walked through the door. Her pouty red lips are soft yet firm and just feeling them against his causes all the tension and stress in his body to melt away. 

He strokes a strand of her red hair behind her ear and adoringly says, “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

“You’ve been working so hard, let me take care of you,” she says, a seductive and sultry smile on her lips. 

Jon doesn’t protest and is ready and willing. He’s hers. Completely and utterly hers to do with whatever she wills. 

She pulls him into her and plants little kisses on his mouth, talking between each kiss. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed kissing you. I’ve missed touching you. I’ve missed feeling you. I’ve missed fucking you.” 

She pulls on his shirt to pull him even closer and bites his neck hard and sharp. Jon exhales sharply with pain, but grows harder. 

Suddenly he is pinned up against the wall, his hands up above his head, Sansa’s fingers entwined in his and he can’t help the growl that escapes him as Sansa bites her lip and says, “You. Are. Mine.” 

In the bedroom, as in all areas of their life Jon and Sansa are equals, but on rare occasions Sansa takes charge and Jon isn’t ashamed to admit that it turns him on beyond belief. 

Her mouth is back on his and he immediately opens his mouth allowing access for her hot, wet tongue. Her body is right up against his and the corset she’s wearing clings so perfectly to every curve of her body that he can feel them even through the layers of clothing separating them. 

Sansa winds her fingers in his black curls, lightly pulling as she continues to kiss him relentlessly and hungrily. Jon knows not to touch her but every nerve ending in his body is aching to do so. 

She lightly nibbles his bottom lip before moving from his mouth to kiss down his neck and across his collar bones. When she violently rips his shirt sending buttons flying in all directions he feels his heart burst and his cock pulsate. 

Her hands are like silk as they slide up his bare chest and shed him of his shirt. He watches her every move, unable to take his eyes from her. Sansa is enjoying this every bit as much as Jon is. She’s enthralled with having this power, of him being at her mercy. Running her tongue along his chest, he cannot help but slightly thrust forward, wanting to feel the friction of her body against his cock that’s desperately trying to escape his trousers. 

Her descend is slow but when she finally begins unbuckling his belt he throws his head back in elation. He steps out of his trousers and she tosses them across the room. The tight white boxers he’s wearing do nothing to conceal his hardened length that is more than impressive. 

Jon sees Sansa’s eyes light up. She loves knowing what she does to him. He loves it too. She licks his length through his boxers, torturing him further and it takes all the strength he has in his body not to rip his boxers down there and then to free himself. 

“Please, Sans.” He hears how pathetic he sounds, but doesn’t care. 

Sansa smiles with satisfaction and finally gives in to him, pulling his boxers down. She gets up from her knees and leans into Jon, until their faces are just inches apart and her center is against his hardness. He can feel the warmness of her and it causes him to moan quietly. 

She nibbles his ear and runs her hand down his chest, going as far as his pubic bone and then coming back up. Her eyes wander down his body in admiration and he sees a ravenous hunger in her. 

Without warning she grabs hold of his cock in her hand and slowly starts pumping away at it. 

He keeps his eyes locked on hers and she asks, “That feel good?” 

He bites his lip and nods. She slides back down to her knees and Jon grows more excited. Feeling her warm tongue against the head of his cock is even better than he anticipated and his eyes fall closed once more as he soaks up every sensation that is flowing through his body. 

Sansa’s mouth is expert and she knows exactly how to use her voluptuous lips and long tongue to best evoke a response in him. She grabs his ass, sinking her nails into his skin as she moves up and down his length. 

He has scarcely touched her, but he cant resist reaching out for her and running his fingers through her hair to guide her head to the rhythm and speed he longs for. She resists him, still making it clear that it’s her that’s in charge but Jon easily relinquishes full control to her. After all, she knows well enough how to please him. 

Jon hadn’t realised just how heavy his body had been with stress and tension, until he looks down upon Sansa’s glorious form and watches her devouring him in the most sensual way and realises how completely at peace he feels. In this moment there’s only him and her, and more importantly, his pleasure. Sansa’s will come later. 

When she wraps her hands around the base of him and begins pumping to a synchronised rhythm with her mouth Jon feels his cock rapidly pulse, the head of it goes tingly, the muscles in his stomach spasm and all at once he is letting out a single scream, his hips violently thrusting involuntarily as he fills Sansa’s mouth. 

Wiping her mouth, Sansa gets back to her feet and Jon, still on the high of his orgasm yanks her by her arm and kisses her aggressively to show his gratitude. She bites his bottom lip to remind him who is in charge and though he has already came, he is still solid and ready for more. 

“Now it’s my turn,” she says, her forehead pressed against his. “And you’re going to do to me whatever I tell you to do. Got it?” 

He nods and bites his lip hard. God, she is the sexiest woman in the world. 

“Get on the bed,” she demands. 

He obliges and then she instructs him to watch her. She unfastens the ribbons at the front of the cape and lets it fall to the floor. Now Jon has a full view of how gorgeous she looks, how desirable. Her long legs are toned and highlighted by the heels and stockings, her pale skin and red hair is perfectly accentuated by the red corset and lipstick and her small but round breasts are truly delectable and visible with an emphasied cleavage. 

Next she takes her heels off and somehow manages to make even that look good. When she slowly glides her stockings down, Jon wants to do nothing more than help shed her of her clothing and ravish her body with his hands and mouth as she has done to him. But he manages to restrain himself, knowing he will reap the rewards. They don’t say patience is a virtue for nothing. 

She slowly proceeds towards him, her intense blue eyes on his. “Now lie back.” 

He does as he’s told and eagerly awaits her. When he feels her straddle him his cock lightly spasms. Oh, how he longs to be inside her. 

She hovers over him, her long red curls tickling his face and she reaches for his hands that are by his sides. 

“How much do you want to touch me?” she asks. She’s teasing him and he knows it, but he loves it. 

“More than anything,” he replies, honestly. 

“Soon,” she says. 

He shakes his head at her and tuts at her, but can’t help the smile that comes across his face. 

“Fist you need to help me out of this.” 

Jon sits up and reaches around the back of her corset, pulling at the interwoven strings and loosening it immediately. He’s so desperate to see her naked form and when she pulls it off and drops it on the floor, his eyes wander all over her. 

He has memorised every inch of her body, but he still can’t get enough of it. With no fabric separating them now he can see and feel how wet she is. The small strip of red hair at her center is curly and wet and he can feel the hotness of her against his stomach. 

She lightly grinds herself on him and he watches her, growing closer and closer just for seeing her. 

Sansa shifts up until her knees are either side of Jon’s head and her engorged cunt is hovering above his face. The smell of her makes his mouth water and as she gives her order, “Now, eat me,” he is ready and rearing to go. 

The second she lowers herself onto his face, Jon realises how much he underestimated her arousal. She’s not just wet, she’s dripping. She glides across his mouth and face with ease and knowing that she’s got this turned on just from pleasuring him astounds him.

With her hands gripping the headboard so as to steady herself, she’s able to control her grinding perfectly and moves herself against Jon just as she wants. He knows exactly what she likes and ensures not to make too much excessive use of his tongue, alternating between licking, sucking, kissing and nibbling. He also nuzzles his stubble into her, knowing she enjoys the sensation of it. 

She tastes glorious. Sour but sweet, naughty but nice. He cannot begin to explain it, but it is Sansa and so to him it is the most delicious taste in the world. 

Her erect clit pokes out from beneath its hood, begging for attention and Jon doesn’t refrain from giving it the attention it craves. 

Sansa’s breathing is heavy and her moans are completely unfiltered. She doesn’t hold back and grinds down on Jon’s face hard and face, slow and erratic, however she likes. She doesn’t care for any neighbors that could overhear, all she cares for is getting her way with her Jon. 

Jon is so aroused that he can’t stop his hands from wandering south as he takes himself in his hands and begins stroking his hardness. 

Sansa doesn’t rush herself and remains riding him for countless minutes, but when she decides she can take no more Jon notices a change in her pace and rhythm. She bears down on him harder and moves forward more to ensure her clit is rubbing against him in all the right places. 

“More,” she demands breathless. 

Jon does as she asks and his tongue grows more vigorous. 

“Ah! Ah! Oh!” 

The sounds she makes are like music to Jon’s ears and he pumps harder at his cock that’s crying out to be inside her soaking cunt. 

Jon dares to nibble her and just like that he feels her thighs stiffen and clench around his head. Her rhythm goes completely out of whack as she loses all control and relentlessly rides him, her orgasm consuming her entire body. 

When she finally moves from his mouth she slides down on top of him, their sweaty bodies against each other and her pulsating pussy against his length. 

“Fuck me, Jon,” she breathes, her cheeks rosy and her chest heaving. 

He doesn’t have to be asked twice and glides himself inside her in an instant. He closes his eyes firmly shut, the mere feel of her warmness against him feels like heaven. 

She kisses him, the taste of her still on his mouth and he doesn’t make any effort to move, just remaining inside her for a couple of minutes and reveling in the intimacy of this moment.

He goes to put his hands on her but then hesitates and she shakes her head. “No, touch me. Touch me.” 

Now she’s begging, just as he was earlier and it’s so damn satisfying. 

Jon lets his hands glide over her soft, porcelain skin and feels the goosebumps prickle all over her body from his touch. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he tells her.

“Please, Jon.” 

More begging. Oh, it’s too much. 

Jon makes one firm thrust into her and she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, her teeth against his flesh. 

She remains limp on him for a few minutes, still lethargic from her first orgasm and he continues with his slow, deep thrusts, holding her against him and enjoying the feel of her. 

When his hands wander to her ass, it seems to awaken her and she sits up, her eyes wide and lustful. With her palms flat on his chest she begins to ride him and he feels his arousal spike once again. 

Her lipstick is smeared, her black eye shadow smudged, her perfectly groomed hair is shaggy and her cheeks are pink, but she looks utterly perfect as she moves against him like she was born for it. 

Her perky breasts jiggle with each thrust and he can’t resist reaching out for them. He pinches and twizzles her nipples and she leans forward so that he can take them in his mouth. 

She’s so lost in the pleasure that she’s forgot to dominate him, but Jon doesn’t mind because now it means he can touch her as much as he pleases. 

Her nipple is hard and when he nibbles it lightly she lets out a gasp. 

Together they are so in sync and Jon meets everyone of her movements with a hard thrust that reaches the deepest parts of her. Jon can still feel the after effects of her orgasm, her pussy occasionally throbbing against his shaft. 

“You feel...you feel so fucking good,” Sansa says. 

Hearing her curse is such a turn-on for Jon and he pounds into her more ferociously, causing her to whimper in delight. 

“Oh! Oh, god, Jon!” she cries. 

Jon feels the tightening at his core and knows he’s close, so reaches out and strokes Sansa’s still erect bud. 

This time the sound Sansa makes isn’t even legible. Jon’s not even sure if it’s words, all he knows is she approves of what he’s doing. She pushes against his hand harder and moves up and down his length rapidly, her movements becoming slightly crazed. 

All the while Jon is totally silent, reveling in watching her lose her senses. Jon feels her walls begin to radiate which winds him tighter, until he feels his orgasm fighting to explode out of him. His thrusts get almost frantic as he grows close and Sansa beings tugging at her own hair, as Jon’s massaging hands and solid cock ramming into her, rips an orgasm from her body. 

As she spasms against him, screaming in orgasmic pleasure, Jon feels her cunt tighten around him and his cock vibrates, the euphoria exploding as he spurts inside Sansa, her name falling from his lips.

Sansa collapses forward onto him, her body still trembling and the sensations of Jon’s orgasm continue to ripple out from his center. 

Their breathing is jagged and their bodies are glistening with sweat. They remain in each others arms and they come together for a sensual, passionate kiss. 

“I fucking love you, Jon Snow,” Sansa says, her eyes searching his adoringly. 

Jon chuckles at her filthy mouth and spanks her ass playfully. “I love you too, my sexy, badass vampire. And like I said, I’m definitely working late more often.” 

Sansa slaps him and they both descend into giggles.


End file.
